See You Again
by ilmanita.liranur
Summary: Setelah sekian lama kita berpisah, akhirnya kita bisa bertemu kembali. Sungguh bahagiannya diriku bisa kembali bersamamu penantianku yg tak sia-sia./ChanBaek/GS


Happy Reading ^_^

Di pagi hari yang cerah dengan adanya sinar matahari yang menyinari bumi juga burung-burung yang berkicau ria dan udara yang sejuk. Di pagi hari ini, sesosok gadis mungil berwajah imut bak bidadari tengah termenung di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memikirkan seseorang yang selalu ada dalam benaknya akhir-akhir ini, yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya.

Baekhyun POV

Bayang-bayang wajah dan senyumnya yang manis selalu melintas dan menghantui pikiranku, tak lama kemudian ponselku berdering bertanda ada pesan masuk dari seseorang, segera ku raih ponsel itu.

Sebelumnya, aku berharap ada pesan masuk dari seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu membuatku sulit tidur karena memikirkannya. Yahh...bisa di bilang dia itu kekasihku. Kekasihku yang paling tampan, tapi sayangnya dia absurd. tak apalah, sifat absurd nan menyenangkan dialah yang membuatku menyukainya. Dia mempunyai daya tarik dan kharisma tersendiri yang mampu membuatku jatuh ke dalam pesonanya. Sudah hampir 3 tahun kami menjalin hubungan ini, walau rasanya sangat berat untukku jalani. Ntah kenapa sampai saat ini aku masih bisa bertahan. Mungkin karena rasa kepercayaan yang kuat dan ketulusan cinta yang mampu membuatku bertahan hingga saat ini. Aku akan selalu setia menunggunya :')

from : My Lovely

"Morning my princess :*, apa kabar? pasti baik-baik aja kan, ya..kan :D hmm baekkie...udah lama ya kita ngga ngobrol :D"

begitulah kira-kira isi pesannya, singkat dan tak terlalu panjang, segera ku balas pesan itu ku ketik satu persatu huruf yang tertera di layar ponsel touch screenku dengan lihainya.

Percakapan kami terus berlanjut.

"Morning too my lovely :*, baik, kalo Yeollie?"

"baik, maaf ya aku jarang menghubungi Baekkie soalnya akhir-akhir ini banyak banget tugas *huftt*"

"ngga apa-apa Yeollieku sayang, Baekkie ngerti kok. Lagian sekarangkan kamu ada di semester akhir jadi fokus aja sama kuliahmu, semoga kamu bisa lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Baekkie akan selalu mendukung Yeollie disini ^^. Fighting yeollie ku sayang :* "

" amin, duhh...baekkie bisa aja deh bikin yeollie jadi semangat lagi :D"

"Baekkie..."

"iya, ada apa?"

"aku mau nanya, tapi di jawab yah"

"iya, emang yeollie mau nanya apa?"

"baekkie...baekkie tahu ngga, apa bedanya baekkie sama rumus fisika?"

"ngga, emangnya apa bedanya?"

"kalau rumus fisika susah di hafalin, kalo Baekkie susah di lupain"

Membaca balasan dari Chanyeol muka Baekhyun sedikit bersemu, dia senyam-senyum membacanya. Sepertinya dia sedikit terhibur oleh rayuan gombal sang kekasih.

 _akhh...Yeollie selalu saja bisa membuatku seperti ini_ batin baekhyun sambil memegang pipinya

Segera ku balas pesannya tadi

"Ugghhh...Yeoliie gombal "

 _yeollie...kapan ya kita bisa ketemu terus ngobrol lagi? :(_ batin baekhyun

"haha...tapi baekkie suka kan? Ehmm...baekkie bulan depan yeollie kelulusan, setelah kelulusan Yeollie baru bisa pulang ke korea. Baekkie nanti mau jemput yeollie di bandara kan?"

"ughh..Yeollie mah suka gitu, bulan depan?! Duhh...ngga sabar deh pingin ketemu sama yeollie Baekkie kangen banget tahu. iya yeollie ku sayang :* tentu dong, Baekkie bakal jemput yeollie ^^"

" haha...eciee...yg kangen berat, ekhh...yeollie juga sama"

Setelah kegiatan ngobrol lewat pesan singkat sama Chanyeol, kini Baekhyun sedang menulis sebuah catatan di buku diarynya

Day diary " 15-03-2013"

Rasanya aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya, aku rindu sekali. beberapa bulan ini aku dengan Chanyeol menjalani LDR dikarenakan Chanyeol harus melanjutin kuliahnya di luar negri. Waktu pertama perpisahan...rasanya aku tidak sanggup untuk melepasnya. Hidup tanpa kehadirannya...rasanya hampa dan tak berwarna. Kini dia akan segera kembali dan datang menemuiku lagi, senang dan gundahnya aku saat ini. Aku akan selalu bersabar menunggunya disini, aku mampu bertahan selama ini hanya karenamu Chanyeol. Aku...aku percaya padamu, aku percaya pada cintamu, aku yakin suatu saat nanti kita akan kembali bersama, tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita.

I Love You My Lovely (Park Chanyeol)

Sebulan Kemudian...

Hmm...hari ini, hari dimana aku akan bertemu dia kembali. Hari penjemputannya di bandara, aku sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya. Sungguh cerianya aku hari ini, senyuman di wajahku selalu terkembang setiap saat. Aku juga selalu melamunkannya, sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar saat ini aku tengah bersama seseorang dan tak mendengar apa yang sedang dia ceritakan tadi :D Saking asiknya dengan dunia khayalanku.

Yahh...di sore hari yang cerah ini, aku sedang berada di cafe dengan sahabatku Xi Luhan, lebih tepatnya Luhan eonnie. Aku memanggilnya eonnie karena umurnya lebih tua dariku, kalo dilihat dari wajahnya kalian pasti tak akan percaya kalau Luhan eonnie 90L. Wajahnya awet muda T.T dia seperti seseorang yang masih berumur belasan tahun. Tapi tak kalah cantik denganku kan. Ouh..iya dia juga sudah punya kekasih namanya Sehun...ya Oh Sehun, pria berwajah tampan tapi datar/?, badannya tinggi bak model, kulitnya putih seputih susu sungguh sempurna mahkluk ciptaan tuhan ini. Mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi ya.

"Baekk...!" tegur seorang gadis cantik berambut ikal gantung itu sambil menepuk pundakku membuat lamunanku buyar

"akhh...ne, ada apa?" tanyaku

"-_- kau ini dasar! Sedari tadi kau mendengarkan ceritaku atau tidak sih? :3" ucap gadis itu sedikit kesal

"akhh..maafkan aku Luhan eonnie, bisa kau ulang pertanyaan lagi?" ucapku cengengesan sambil garuk-garuk kepala yang tak gatal

"kapan Chanyeol akan kembali?" tanyanya ulang

"ehmm...nanti sore, eonnie mau ikut menjemputnya? ouh..ya ajak juga ya pacar eonnie"

"boleh, hmm..baiklah nanti akan aku ajak"

*drett...drettt* suara ponsel Luhan tiba-tiba berbunyi

"hmm...baek aku keluar sebentar ya ada panggilan masuk"

"iya"

selang beberapa menit kemudian luhan kembali

"panggilan dari siapa?" tanyaku

"biasa...dari sehun"

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Saat kami sedang asyik berbincang-bincang tak lama kemudian Sehun, kekasih luhan eonnie datang dengan membawa senyuman yang terkembang. Sepertinya dia akan menjemput kekasihnya.

"Baek..aku duluan yah, bye" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan, sedangkan sehun? Dia hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman kecil sembari mengucapkan 1 kata yaitu bye lalu melambaikan tangannya. Mereka keluar cafe dengan saling bergandengan, lebih tepatnya Sehun yang memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan erat dan Luhan yang menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. _Sungguh romantis sekali pasangan itu membuatku iri saja._

Ku lirik jam tangan yang berada di tangan kiriku, jam menunjukkan pukul 13:00. Kuputuskan untuk beranjak dari kursi dan pulang. Sebelumnya aku membayar pesananku tadi bersama Luhan eonnie.

Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah, sama seperti perasaanku sekarang. ku langkahkan kaki menuju parkiran dimana mobilku terparkir disana.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah tak henti-hentinya aku bersenandung ria sambil mendengarkan musik yang ceria, tak terasa kini aku sudah sampai rumah. Ku parkirkan mobil ini di garasi dan langsung saja aku melesat masuk ke dalam rumah.

"siang kyungsoo, hari yg cerah ya" sapaku kepada adikku sambil berlari kecil menuju kamarku

"ada apa dengannya?" balasnya sambil menurunkan majalah yang sedang di bacanya lalu melanjutkannya lagi

Aku mandi, bersiap-siap dan berdandan secantik mungkin. Aku mengoleskan sedikit make-up pada wajahku.

Author POV

Dengan balutan dress cantik selutut berwarna putih dan biru bermotif bunga yang di lengkapi dengan blazzer sepinggang berwarna baby pink, topi berbentuk bulat berwarna pink tanpa motif yang ia kenakan pada kepala, tas berwarna biru muda, dan sepatu kets berwarna biru muda dengan heels tebal 4 cm menambah cantik penampilan gadis itu.

Baekhyun POV

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 14:30. Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat, segera ku sambar tas seta kunci mobil dan langsung melesat menuju garasi.

Setelah berada di dalam mobil, aku baru ingat pada Luhan eonnie yang katanya tadi mau ikut menjemput kekasihku di bandara. Segera ku rongoh saku blazzerku untuk mengambil ponsel, ku tuliskan pesan singkat

To : Luhan Eonnie

"Luhan eonnie akan ikut menjemput Chanyeol di bandara kan bersama namjachingu eonnie? "

Sudah seperempat perjalananku menuju bandara tapi tak ada balasan juga, pada akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menghubunginya

"yeoboseyo..."

"eonnie jadikan menjemput Chanyeol di bandara bersama Sehun?"

"akhh..iya maaf ya baek, aku ti..tid..empthh...tidak bi...shhh..aww bisa. Yakk! Oh sehun bisakah kau melakukannya dengan perlahan? Emphhh...shhh" Terdengar sebuah suara rintihan di sebrang sana

"eonnie? Eonnie tak apa-apa kan?"

"akh...maaf ya baek aku tidak bisa ikut, tadi kakiku terkilir, tak apa kan?"

"akhh..iya tak apa-apa eonnie, istirahatlah saja. semoga lekas sembuh, bye" belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan perkatannya terdengar suara jeritan di sebrang sana

"akhhh...appo!"

"byee...baek, smogaa...aduhh..hari mu me..menyenangkan"

Tutt...tutt... *sambungan telah terputus*

Tak lama kemudian aku telah sampai di bandara, aku menyusuri setiap jalan mencari-cari keberadaan sang kekasih tercinta. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok itu, yang tengah berteriak memanggil namaku sambil melambaikan tangannya, segera ku hampiri dia dengan setengah berlari begitupun dia.

"Yeolliee..." teriakku sambil setengah berlari begitupun dengan dia

"Baekkiee..."

Ceritanya ala-ala kek di film-film india gitu lohh :v *ceilee...lebay banget sih :3 -_-*

Pada akhirnya kita saling berpelukan satu sama lain, melepas rindu yang membuncah.

Rasanya aku sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, aku tak kuasa menahan tangis bahagia ini. Dann...benar! saat ini air mataku telah turun dengan sendirinya.

"Baekkie...apa kau menangis?" ucapnya sambil mengelus lembut surai hitam rambutku

"hmmm..." hanya gumaman yg terdengar dari mulutku

Author POV

Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih dagu Baekhyun, sedikit mengangkatnya agar baekhyun menatap wajah chanyeol.

Baekhyun POV

"Baby don't cry..." ucapnya lembut sambil mengusap air mataku dengan kedua jari jempolnya secara perlahan.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya

"Baekkie...kamu tahu ngga rasanya gula?"

"maniss?"

"iya, sama kayak kamu, maniss..." ucap chanyeol sambil mencubit pipiku gemas kemudian tersenyum.

Brushhh...

"ugghhh...Yeollie gombal " ucapku sambil menampakkan wajah pura-pura cemberut dan mempoutkan bibir

"nahh...sekarang jangan nangis lagi ya" ucap chanyeol lembut sambil mengelus pucuk kepalaku dan tersenyum maniss.

"Yeolliee..!" ucapku masih dengan wajah cemberut yg dibuat-buat, aku yakin pipiku saat ini memerah akibat ulahnya.

"iya, Baekkie sayang? Ada apa?" senyuman manisnya masih belum hilang

"YAKK...berhenti tersenyum manis seperti itu kau mau membuatku diabetes oleh senyuman manismu itu huh..senyuman manismu itu bisa membuatku diabetes, karena senyuman itu terlampau manis...manisnya sangat berlebihan" ucapku masih mempoutkan bibir

"ughh...sungguh menggemaskannya pacarku ini" ucapnya sambil mengacak pucuk kepalaku dengan gemas

"yakk...yakk...kau membuat rambutku jadi kusut" ucapku sambil membenahi rambut

"sini biar aku bereskan" ucapnya sambil merapikan rambutku yang agak sedikit acak-acakan karena ulahnya dengan sedikit membungkuk

dagg...diggg...dugg...

Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang, mungkin karena jarak antara kami begitu dekat sampai-sampai deru nafasnya yang hangat begitu terasa menyentuh kulit wajahku.

Ntah kapan dan siapa yang memulainya, yang jelas saat ini bibir kami saling berpaut, melumat satu sama lain. Ciuman yang lembut dan hangat...aku sangat merindukannya.

 _aku sangat merindukanmu Park Chanyeol_

 _I Miss You, I Love you :*_

END

 **NOTE**

 **eonnie : panggilan kakak perempuan ( di ucapkan oleh perempuan kepada perempuan)**

 **namjachingu** : **Pacar laki-laki**

 **yeoboseyo : Halo**

dan huftt...akhirnya beres juga ffnya xD ini ff pertama yang aku publish disini, maklumlah kalo masih labil. Aku author baru disini, perjuangan bikin ff itu ngga mudah loh! butuh kerja keras untuk membuatnya! Kritik serta saran sangattt lah dibutuhkan, akan tetapi gunakanlah bahasa yang baik dan sopan!

gmn menurut kalian?

jangan lupa tinggal komentar setelah baca ya ;) kalo ngga komentar like doangpun tak apa-apa asalkan tinggalin jejak aja.

Ok, author pamit undur dari dari para reader/?

See you at the next ff ;) ^^

Bye :* *tebar kiss*

Wassalamu'alaikum

review please!

don't be silent reader!


End file.
